Legend of the Guardian Clan Lords
by Dark Kage Ice-wolf096
Summary: What if what the world knew about the Bijuu was wrong. what if they were guardians sent by Kami to watch over Her creations. (Not very good at summaries) FEMKYUUBI X NARUTO OC X OC GAARA X FEMSHUKAKU AND KIBAXOC


** A/N: Hey people this is my first story; I am open to flames and criticism because they help my writing…. oh! And I will not write Yaoi so don't ask. By the way this is a Naruto/fem-Kyuubi fic along with Gaara/fem-Shukaku and Kiba/Oc and more HARLEMS for on to the story.-_- **

**NOTE:Fixed**

**-Legend of the Guardian Clan Lords CHAPTER 1: New Friends**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Legend: _

"Human speaking"

_Human Thoughts/flashbacks_

**Bijuu/Guardian talking/angry talking**

**_Bijuu/Guardian thinking_**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Location: Konoha Gates (Inu's POV)**

At Konoha's gates our own gravity-defying silver haired ANBU**(A/N:We all know who this is;)** was pacing angrily

_"I have been captain of an ANBU squad for three weeks and all I have been doing for two of those weeks is missions."_ Inu thoughtbitterly.

_"And when I get back my sensei's son has gone missing and **I** get put on guard duty for the gates by the civilian council **THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL** none the less!_As Inu was ranting he sensed a small pulse of chakra to his left and proceeded to do what any skilled ANBU would do; pulled a kunai out and turned to his left.

What he saw shocked him to the bone; a small anthro-wolf that looked about 5 years old with black and white fur with silver and ice blue highlights. Before Inu could question the kid dropped to the floor. At which Inu dashed over and picked up the small wolf "pup" and shunpoed to hokage's office.

**Location: Hokage's Office **

The hokage Hizuren Sarutobi was busy trying to defeat a Kage's worst enemy…. Paperwork! When one of his top ANBU Inu appeared in front of him with a bundle of black, white, and red fur.

"Inu to what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked Sarutobi surprised that he randomly showed up with a bundle of fur that was… oddly some-what human shaped none-the-less. "Hokage-sama" Inu replied "This little guy teleported to the gates where I found him" referring to the fur-ball that was starting to move. "**WHAT!**... you mean to tell me that you were on **GUARD DUTY!** When you found him and not on a mission?"

"uh….yeah." Inu replied sheepishly

_"Ugh Kakashi what am I going to do with you?" _thought the Hokage then, the "fur-ball" woke up and then proceeded to "accidently" clawed off Kakashi's face mask and run in to a corner. "_WOW! This kid has reflexes of a jonin and can already access his chakra!" _Sarutobi was laughing at the fact that Kakashi had been caught off guard, but when he looked Kakashi already had another on. _"Damn, I wanted to see what he looked like! Oh well I have bigger problems."_

The Hokage slowly approached the shaking ball of black fur while saying, "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you" to which the ball uncurled and took the shape of a small anthropomorphic wolf that looked to be about 8 years old. "How do I know you won't hurt me?" He asked with a growl. Sarutobi automatically said "You have my…" But was cut off to the shock of both adults in the room by the child. "Your word doesn't mean **SHIT!**; **One Hokage told me that and then tried and kill me later."** Kage said with a angry snarl. "What makes you different from him?"

Sarutobi stepped back for a moment and thought for a minute _"Wow! He actually made me think before answering."_ "Well for one I am taking care of an orphan; and secondly he has a great burden on him." "And what burden is that?" Kage asked curious

"Well if you tell me your name and family I may tell you." Said Sarutobi cryptically trying to get a name out of the "_pup_" in front of him for some information. "Well..." He said supposedly thinking when in really he was talking to the wolf Goddess in his head.  
_"Well Shimo-chan what do you think? Should I tell him or is he too suspicious for you."_ **"Well from what I've seen and felt I think that he has good intention, and I can back up the fact that there is a kid like you Pup; Because the kid has a familiar ethereal chakra signature that I know."** _"And who's would that be Shimo?"_ Asked Kage interested **"That would be my sister Kyu that I told you about_."_**_ "Oh yeah the nine tailed kitsune that you played pranks with on people; those were funny stories."_ Replied Kage laughing **"Yes they were. Now it would be a good idea to talk to the Hokage before he freaks"** _"yeah that's probably a good idea."_ Said Kage realizing that he was thinking too long and the Hokage had a concerned look on his face.

"Sorry I get side tracked some times; anyways my name is Kage and I am the son of the late Yondaime shimokage." "What do you mean late shimokage child?" The Hokage asked confused as to why Kage said late. "I mean he is dead, Hold on scratch that whole the village hidden in the Ice is gone!"

"WHAT!" Kakashi and Sarutobi yelled shocked while Kage was holding his ears that were laid back and whining. "You heard me I don't lie when it comes to family; and could you be quiet? I have sensitive hearing and that shit hurts!"

Meanwhile a particular wolf was laughing her ass off. "Anyways they are gone, …. who is the orphan?" "The orphan is one Naruto Uzumaki." _"Hold on Shimo isn't that the last name of the late Uzushiogakure ninja?"_ **"Yes that is pup glad my training paid off. This shows you are one step closer to becoming the first Guardian king of Kami."** _"That is cool but who will be my queen when I become king?"_

Shimo felt a warm sensation in her stomach and on her face; **_"I feel weird maybe my clock started ticking; Oh my gosh Kyu and Shika-chun are going to laugh when they find out!"_**  
Now Sarutobi was worried as to why Kage's Ice blue eyes had a glazed over look to them but he was relieved when Kage came to.

"Sorry that name sounded familiar; where is he now?" The Hokage chuckled nervously "See that is the problem; no doubt you've seen the signs about the festival?" "Yeah what does that have to with Naruto?" Kage asked not knowing where the conversation was going.

The Hokage put up a silencing jutsu so that no one could hear in.

"Kakashi, Kage what I am about to tell you is an SSS class secret and is punishable by death am I understood?" "HAI! Hokage-sama." They replied; "Ok now that that is out of the way; Kakashi as I am sure you figured Naruto is your sensei's son and as to his burden. Did you ever notice that the Kyuubi just disappeared that night?"

Kakashi nodded, "Well the demon didn't actually die it was sealed in a small boy by Minato." "And let me guess." Kage said smugly,

"That boy is Naruto." Kakashi and Sarutobi's jaws dropped shocked. Kakashi then lost his temper and turned to the Hokage; **"YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME THIS? WHY?"**

Kage had backed away from the angry ninja whining. "Now calm your self Kakashi I didn't know if you would try to kill him for that so I waited until now to tell you." Kakashi stopped fuming and thought about the information that he was just given. "I guess that was a good idea I was an irrational teenager back then." Kakashi replied enlightened and calmed. "So... what's next?" Kage asked head tilted and ears up.

"Well... OH! I know!" The Hokage replied loudly causing Kakashi and Kage to both flinch. "Ah.. Heh heh… sorry I got an idea and got excited." Both Kakashi and Kage just looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyways, my idea is that you two with the help of Wessel go out and find Naruto." "_Well Shimo-chan what do you think my hime?"_ Shimo herself was giggling at what he said. "**Well Kage-koi I think we should look for him."**

Kage smiled at the nickname. "_Well Ok my Okami-heme we will look for them._" She stared blushing but then remembered what she wanted from Kage so she voiced up and told him what she wanted.**"Kage-koi after you find Naruto and get a place can you come see me we need to talk about your assention to the wolf king." "Why heme?" "Because we can only do it during a Full moon and the full moon is tomorrow and if we miss it we'll have to wait another month and I don't know if I can wait with the way you look in the Mindscape. You are so handsome that I can't wait to get out to cuddle."**

Kage faceplants in to the floor and gets up chuckling _" All right Shimo I'll get that taken care of."_ "Hey Old man!" The Hokage chuckles at the irony "Yes Kage what is it?" "After we find Naruto I need a place to stay is that ok?" "Yes it ok I will get that taken care of. After my meeting with the council which shouldn't take that long."

**_A/N:And cut sorry to all you people who thought that he was going meet Naruto that is next Chapter and this next one will be violent and bloody so later_**


End file.
